13th Witch
by Saaia
Summary: Klaire Waters just recently moved to New Salem, her address the recently rebuilt Number 13, Crowhaven Road, without a single clue about the history behind it and the people nearby. Read through the chaos and love that binds this single girl to the "Club".
1. No Introductions Needed

Summary: Klaire Waters just recently moved to New Salem, her address – The recently rebuilt- Number 13, Crowhaven Road, without a single clue about the history behind it and the people nearby. Read through the chaos and love that binds this single girl to the "Club".

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (Except Klaire of course, hehe) or anything else. This is simply a fanfiction that I have written for you, please enjoy.

Author Note: This is my new account, (my old one being Ayame Misaki), and I am rewriting this story. So I am not stealing, since I was the author of the former version of the same story. Thank you. Please enjoy.

The ocean was beautiful. I never saw the ocean before, except for like, pictures on the internet. But this was the real deal. My lips formed a sincere smile as I turned, letting the wind play with my arms and hair. Living on this small island could be fun. Especially with the ocean as my backyard. I turned my dark eyes back to the blue sea. The waves gently crashed onto the white sand, before quickly receding. I crouched down to take my converse off, the feeling of cold water and sticky sand soon to await the crevices of my toes. I wonder what the ocean feels like? Better yet I wonder what creepy creatures I could find. Too bad Nessie was only "rumoured" to reside in Scotland. And this wasn't Scotland. Oh well, use your imagination Klaire, I told myself. Maybe Nessie the Greta loch Ness monster got lost and she'd find herself down here in New Salem. You never know.

I snickered at the very thought of the giant sea beast greeting me every morning with the wave of a fin. Speaking of menacing monsters, Halloween was coming soon. The most amazing holiday of the year. A holiday for witches. Oo lala.~ What to be, what to be. I pulled off my pumpkin decorated socks, tossing them behind me. I quickly slid off my tank top and skinny jeans to reveal jet black bikini. Haha, there's no way I'd strip on a beach. You crazy? Stepping forward into the water my mind wandered to all the possible options. Sure I was like 17, but dressing up was basically all the fun! I could be a vampire? But I was that last year. Hmm... A zombie? Nah. Oo, maybe a witch. I could pull that off easily. I smirked, completely amused with myself.

Suddenly I felt something wet and furry force itself against me, causing me to fall back into the ocean water. My eyes widened at the crazed dog lapped my face repeatedly with it's slimely tongue. I laughed, my hands going up to pet the german shepherd. "What a pretty boy you are, Raj," I smiled. His eyes glittered excitedly and only continued to engluf my face in dog slober.

"Raj!" A voice from behind yelled, the footsteps coming closer. There was more than one of them. I turned my head so I could look back at the group. The dog apparently wasn't listening to his master since he was still licking me to death. I smiled.

"Your dog?" I pointed at the fluffball on my lap. The red head, Adam; my mind told me, was flanked by a gorgeous blond, Diana, and a pretty brunette, Cassie. They were also accompanied seven others. Some of their minds were wondering where the others of their group were, "Faye" and "Nick" were missing. Big group, eh? 12 people? 12 people to a Circle. Interesting.

"Raj! Come here!" commanded Adam. The dog bounded around me a couple times, before prancing back to the boy. "Yeah, he's my dog. Raj is a good boy, though he usually isn't fond of strangers." I stood up as he introduced himself. "I'm Adam by the way." Oh, I know. "This is Cassie and Diana." He gestured to the ladies besides him, which I already knew, as well as the rest of the group behind them.

The rest introduced themselves as well. Deborah had curly black hair, she seemed like someone I'd get along with, so I kept my eye on her. Doug and Chris looked identical, blue and green eyes. Very striking. They had roudy personalities. They matched mine easily. Suzan, big chest and very blond. Not my type, haha. Sean reminded me of one of my friends back home, except my friend was much less immature and needy. The light brown haired Laurel wore amethyst earrings and bracelets. Soothing and balancing? Huh, interesting. Lastly, of the group present, was Melanie. Gray eyed and brown hair, she was the intelligent type. That was obvious.

"I'm Klaire Waters, just moved into Number 13 this morning."

I felt tension in the air as soon as I finished. I rose a brow at their exchage of glances and thoughts of dismay. What? Suddenly Chris, one of the twins laughed.

"That's great!" he exclaimed! Any panic left was now relaxed. Everyone smiled, though a few were suspcious. Huh, I wonder why. Weird people. Maybe they were all super-stitious since I lived in the 13th house on their block. Heh.

The group decided to stick around and chat for awhile, apparently they were waiting for their other two friends to show up. They were all going to be attending the same high school as me, though I was pretty sure to begin with, with this small of a town, it was only possible to have one highschool. I learned that Deborah owned a motorcycle which instantly earned her points in my book. I knew I'd like her. We sat together on the sandy shore, letting the tide roll in as the sun set. Sean tried flirting with us, comparing us the the ocean scene. We both just looekd at eachother before laughing. He pouted and stormed away to the others who were goofing around and chatting about the Halloween dance. Deborah wasn't much into the dances, she usually hung with the twins and did rambunctious around the school. One dance, the teachers and volunteers were so preoccupied with the teenagers that they had free reign to the teachers' longue and they graphittied all over the walls with spray paint. I would have loved to see the look on the teachers' faces the next day. She told me that they were to die for. I believed her alright.

After the two other members arrived, Faye a dark girl with a lot of confidence and Nick and dark boy with a smoking problem. They all had something to do and departed down the beach. Deborah invited me to hang with her at lunch tomorrow, and I was all for it. Looks like we became friends rather quickly. Good for me.

I walked up the path to my new house, all to myself. It was fairly large for one person I thought as I unlocked the door. Three stories and a basement, the ground floor consisting of a kitchen and a large living room/diving room. The second floor many guest bedrooms and a full bath. The third was all my room. And for the basement, well, it was a basement. I stalked inside, pushing cardboard boxes of stuff aside so I could get through. I should definelty organize this sometime. I quickly jogged up the two flight of stairs and entered my large bedroom. Unlike the rest of the house, my room was basically all unpacked, just had to sort through a few things like clothes and CDs and such. I walked over to my dresser, picking up one of my many books of CDs and flipped through it before pulling out a disk by The Killers. Their Hot Fuss album, mm perfect.

I danced slowly over to my bed, to the beat of 'All These Things I've Done'. I flipped off my light switch before letting myself fall back onto the canopy bed's comforter. I pulled my bikini off, discarding it somewhere in the dark room as I snuggled under the velvet spread. I let the soft fabric caress my body. It felt nice. But the ocean felt nice too. The different between textures was interesting. I smiled to myself. Stop thinking into things too much Klaire, I told myself, as I turned. I picked up a picture frame that laid on my night stand. The moonlight reflected off this glass's surface, revealing the happy couple. I traced my fingers over their smiling, gentle faces.

My mom and dad.

I never knew them... But I knew they loved me. I found a letter when I was young. It was from them of course. It told me of their wishes, their wishes of me coming here to New Salem. It never read why they wanted me to come here exactly, but I would do anything to find out. And I would find out. For them.

I softly pressed my lips my parents' unmoving picture, before setting it back on the wooden nightstand. I stared at them, snuggling my face deeper into my fluffy pillow. They're beautiful. And I'm their child. I had my dad's onyx colored eyes, his nose, his light and milky colored skin, and my mom's rich black hair and her thin bones. Not to mention her decently developed chest. Hah. My mom's blue eyes were stunning though. Even in the dim moonlight they managed to be vibrant. Like sapphire. I wish I had her gorgeous eyes.

I let my eyes close, my mind managing to wander away from my mom's gemstone like eyes. To other crystals. And witches. To Halloween. And I was content. It was a blissful sleep.


	2. The Secret of being a Witch

13th Witch : A Secret Circle Fanfiction ( Chapter Two )

Summary: Klaire Waters just recently moved to New Salem, her address – The recently rebuilt- Number 13, Crowhaven Road, without a single clue about the history behind it and the people nearby. Read through the chaos and love that binds this single girl to the "Club".

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (Except Klaire of course or other OCs) or anything else. This is simply a fanfiction that I have written for you, please enjoy.

Author Note: I hope you like my 2nd Chapter to '13th Witch'. If you do, give it a review, Id really appreciate it. Thank you so much. PS Hiddenite is a real gem stone, Google it, haha.

Showers were nice. Though I probably only felt that way, either it being because I was a girl, or I loved water. I mean I'm sure it was obvious that I fell in love with the ocean. I didn't want to shut off the delightly warm water, but I had to. I didn't want to be late for my debut day at the highschool now did I? Though my subconscious told me I probably wouldn't care either way. I had to agree with it.

I stepped out of the bath, wrapping a black towel around my body as quickly scampered into my room. Cold, cold, cold. I shivered as I walked over to the doors of my walk in closet. Hey, I didn't design the house. But it was nice. It fit all my clothes nicely. I played with my black hair in the mirror. It wasn't only black though, it had orange streaks in it at the moment because of Halloween. So it wouldn't stay that way for long. I was thinking of red and green from Christmas. I hope this town has hair dye. I grinned quietly to myself, before shaking my long mop, water droplets splattering against the mirror's surface.

Before I knew it I actually was running late, I quickly finished applying my dark eyeliner and jetted down the stair way, my short, jaggedly cut black skirt fluttering out behind me as I ran. From the way I saw them all dress yesterday, I knew my taste in clothing was much different. But I didn't exactly mind. I loved being different. I mean I'm a witch, so I had to have gotten used to it sooner or later. Why not enjoy things instead of just living with it? Life is meant for fun. That's all that matters, is your entertainment.

I swung open my door, twisting around to quickly lock the door behind me. I hooked the key back into place where I kept another couple keys, back onto a chain that hung down from my choker, which had tiny hiddenite gemstones layering it's surface. It was a gemstone that clouded the wearer in mystery, an alluring mystery at that. It was my gemstone and I never went anywhere without it. I glanced at my driveway to see a black Suzuki Samurai sitting there, two excited and mischevious blondes as it's passengers.

"Runnin' a little late are you, baby?" teased Chris, grinning like a mad man.

"Needa ride, girly?" questioned Doug, copying his brother's smirk.

I responded to their eager facial expressions with a crazed grin of my own and jogged over to their beast of a jeep. Doug gave me a hand pulling me up into the vehicle as Chris revved the engine taking off down Crowhaven. We childishly screamed at the top of our lungs like cowboys (and cowgirl of course).

On the way there, the twins told me all about the highschool. They were obviously proud that their "Club" ruled the school. Teachers and students alike either feared or envied them. I noticed that they didn't say why, probably because some of them were trouble makers like Deborah has mentioned. Since I'd be hanging with them, I'd instantly gain popularity and that's always a plus. Especially since I like to stick out, and it seemed like they shared my thoughts on the subject.

I ended up having my first period class with the Hendersons, so we didn't have to part as soon as I thought we had to. I walked into the classroom, flanked by the daredevil twins. The looks we got, I've never seen anything like it. I wanted to let laughter take over and give myself the chance to fall over and laugh myself to death from pure amusement, but that would be rude, hahaha. Nice sarcasm, I told myself. The boys took their seats near the back and I stalked over to the teacher. 'Mr. Rakts.' Heh. He did kind of resemble a rodent.

The class quieted down as Mr. Rat- I mean Rakts, stood. I smiled pleasantly and innocently, twirling a strange of my dark hair around one of my slender fingers.

"We have a new student. Quiet." He groaned, my God, he sounded horrible. Like if an elephant could talk, that's what it would sound like. No doubt. "Introduce yourself," He settled himself back into his comfortable arm chair. Arm chair eh? Probably because he could hardly ever get out of that thing to start with so he needed it to be comfortable. No one wants to get stuck in an uncomfortable chair now do they? Nuh-uh. Hah.

I turned to the class, my innocent look gone, my sly eyes glittered in interest as I looked around the class. Everyone was focused on me as I rested the palms of my hands on the desk in front of me.

"Hello class, my name is Klaire Waters, I just moved here, on to Crowhaven Road. Hope we can all be great friends." My semi-sweet chocolate voice was just dripping with sarcasm and amusement. My dark eyes already picked out seemingly entertaining looking people, though appearances weren't everything, so I'd have to do some digging.

"You may take your seat."

"You may stay in yours," I murmured, grinning.

"What was that?"

I looked back at the over-weight, rat-resembling, elephant-voiced teacher with pure innocence. I could hear Chris and Doug snicker.

"Oh nothing."

This will prove to be fun.

The next couple classes were a breeze. I ended up having my fourth hour with Deb, which was right before lunch so I didn't have to go hunt her down. Instead of leading me into the cafeteria we ended up outside. The group has been cut of basically half it's members. Good vs Evil, maybe? I was guessing this was the dark side, considering Faye was here. Along with Faye, Suzan, Nick and the Henderson twins were residing outdoors. I was guessing that the side with Yoda was in the cafeteria.

"Faye, Klaire. Klaire, Faye. Nick, Klaire. Klaire, Nick." Deborah introduced us. Faye looked up from her deep red nails, just for a moment to lay her honey colored eyes on me. Awh. She could be that bad, her eyes were made by cute, fluffy bumble bees. How adorable. I smirked at her. She quickly flashed her sparkly whites in response to my cocky grin. So she wasn't the ugly Sith lord, more of Anakin slash Darth Vader. You know, since he still has a heart? I think. I never saw the rest of Star Wars, all I know is "Luuuuuke, I am your faaather." Doesn't that mean he's still at least partial human? Haha, my comparisons are so amazing.

"Pleasure." she purred, before her eyes receded from mine, falling back onto her perfect nails that didn't actually need to be stared at so much since their were no blemishes. Girls.~

My eyes fell upon Nick once again. Dark and handsome. He didn't really say anything to Deborah's little introduction for us. Just kept smoking, thinking about whatever guys think about. You know... Like the weather. The weather? He was an odd child. Though I knew he'd be so much fun to crack. And from that moment on, I was intended to do so. There was something about the boy that drew me to him. I think I would be fine with this force drawing me closer to the strange boy. I knewhe would never cease to amuse me. I would have some fun with him.

Breaking my train of thought, the twins attempted to scare me by coming up behind me, their fingers digging into my sides and screamed "BOO!". Only to be disappointed when I didn't even do as much as blink. My mind told me they were coming. I turned around to face them, my lips easily showing their triumph.

"Oh? So you wanna play that way, huh?"

I ended up chasing them back inside and through the locker framed hallways. I easily had them cornered in no time.

"Game. Over." my lips formed each word with great emphasis. They exchanged quick glances, as if looking at eachother gave them the cliched twin ability to read eachothers' mind. They smirked in unison, looking back at me and stepped closer. I didn'tback down but rose a brow. "Whacha gonna do? You can't do anything-" Spoke too soon.

Before I knew it, my back was against the cold tiling of the floor and the twins were atop me, tickling me to death. My only weakness now revealed! No! Stupid kyrptonite. I yelped and struggled underneath them, all while laughing.

"Say mercy!"

"No way in hell!" I laughed, trying to pull my hands free from their iron shackle grip. Double team! No fair! But I like a good challenge. Too bad I'm a sore loser though.

"Say mercy!"

"Never!"

"Say," Chris started.

"Mercy!" Doug finished.

I laughed harder, and kept laughing and being tickled till it hurt. I realized there was no way of getting out of this one. Even superman had to admit defeat every once in awhile.

"Alright! Mercy!"

I was released. The boys stood, high fiving. "Hendersons one, Waters ZERO! ZIP! NADAAA!" They pranced around me, praising themselves with unlimited glory. I grinned, rolling my eyes as I stood. They stopped in front of me, grinning like cheshire cats. I put my arms around each of their shoulders and headed slowly down the hallway.

"So you like to play dirty, eh? Well this isn't over till the fat lady, , sings."

We all gagged in disgust, laughing at ourselves and the thought of Mr. Rakts singing with his elephant voice.

Afterschool, both the Hendersons and Deborah offered to drive me home. I instantly turned the twins down.

"Deborah has a motorcycle, she'll win my vote any day." We laughed the boys complaints and whining, but it was all settled when I got behind Deb on the bike, sliding down the visor of the black helmet I put on. I waggled my fingers at them in farewell. "Ciao boys.~"

We took off. Being on a motorcycle was better than I had expected. Better than I could ever even imagine. The wind blowing freely against me, the speed and exhilaration of the ride. It was amazing. I couldn't help but throw my arms into the air, whooping like I did with the Henderson twins this morning. Deborah laughed, and turned deeply. We were so close to the ground, I instantly held onto her once more.

"Be careful! I'm delicate!" I yelled so she could hear me over the loud screams of the wind.

More laughter.

She came to a stop in the front of the 13th house. I slid off the gorgeous bike and pulled over the helmet, handing it to her. She didn't take it.

"You'll probably be riding with me in the near future. Keep it, as a welcome to the neighborhood gift." We smirked, as we both knew she wasn't the gift giving type.

"Why thank you sweet heart."

"You're welcome princess."

It was really easy to get along with her. I grinned.

"I'll be looking forward to those rides."

"You better be." She revved the motorcycle. "The group wants me, I'll talk to you later."

I nodded, watching her take off down the street. The loud bike noises screaming as it flew away. I turned and walked up the side walk. Meetings every night with the group? They sure have them a lot. Like a Circle. I remember back home, about the meetings. We had them quite often. 12 members. What if our little Crowhaven road consisted of witches? Though I have no evidence, it's quite the theory. Especially with all the gemstones they wear. Like Faye's star ruby? Oh. Don't think I'd miss a rare crystal like that. Oh no way, sister. Hmm... I might as well as ask the old coven.

I stepped inside, taking my cell phone out as I stalked over to their fridge. It was completely empty, I forgot to stock it. Oh well. Though I haven't exactl eaten... I looked at the time. Wasn't that late. I might as well as go shopping. I'll call them later. I put all the things I wanted to buy into a text message so I didn't have to scout out paper and a pencil in this mess. I probably still hadn't unpacked anything of the sort. Hah. I quickly slid my cell phone into my tiny, black, leather purse before entering the garage. Just to clear any confusion, I am a witch, a pretty good one at that too. I unlocked my convertible mustang with one of the keys at my neck and got into it. Soon on my way. Back when the witches departed from Salem, do you really think there would only be 24 witches? Better yet, only 24 witches in the whole world at the time? Of course not. You'd be crazy.

Another 24 witches escaped to a place where no one would expect, Wisconsin. And that's where I'm from along with my 11 friends, my Circle. We are the off spring of our ancestors. The only witches left from our tribe. I'm sure there are more witches out there. But, we are the only ones I know of. But. This Crowhaven Road group, is starting to prove themselves as quite promising.

I parked outside the local Walmart supercenter and got on my way, just as 'I Write Sins Not Tradgies' starting playing. Phoebe's ringtone. My best friend in the whole world.

"Hey girlfran'," I answered preppily, it seemed like forever since I talked to her. I smiled as I pulled a cart out from the rest and walked into the store. Yes. Food. Hm.

"Klaire!" Instead of the mature ans spunky voice I was expecting, Jason's gentle voice cheered. "Guess what!" I could hear the rest of the group cheering excitedly. "Tell her, tell her!" Iris giggled.

"Huh? What?" I smiled as I picked up a mango and raised it to my face so I could smell it.

"That's no fun! You have to guess!"

"Mmm... You got Chase to stop being such a play boy?" Fresh. I took a few more of the fruit and put them in a baggy, tossing them into the cart. I heard the shuffle of the phone and the familiar smooth voice came on.

"No way sweetheart, I will always give the ladies what they want till the day I die," purred Chase. I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"Put Jason back on." They all hooted in laughter.

"Guess again."

"Nate got Jessie pregnant?" He 'nged' me like a movie director. I could hear Jessie scoffing at the guess. I grinned, "Just playing with you. Never can be too sure," More laughter from their end. I strolled the cart into the soda isle. "You cured Kevin's stage fright?" Another no. I slid in a 12-pack of root beer and cream soda. "Give me a hint!" I protested, as I went on a milk hunt.

"It has to do with love.~" He said in a mockingly dreamy voice, the Circle snickered in amusement.

"So Jessie did get pregnant!"

"No!" I heard the twins, Iris and Ivy fall over in laughter. They kinda reminded me of the Hendersons. Funny.

"Uhm... You're finally over me?" I teased.

"That's part of it," I could basically feel him smiling. I blinked at that, before my lips soft turn upward atthe edges as well.

"Congrats. Who's the lucky girl?"

I heard the phone shuffle and the mature and spunky voice finally came on.

"Me of course. We're soul mates."

I blinked. I heard of it before, but never thought it exactly existed. Then again, if witches exist why can't this 'silver cord' exist as well. But I guess since I am a witch that's just easier for me to believe then this soulmate ordeal. Since, I've never seen this silver cord myself. I'm one of those "I'll believe it when I see it" kind of people. But if it was happening to my best friend... It's just hard to believe. How unreal.

"Told you and Jason would be a cute couple," I smirked, and went on shopping. I finally found the milk.

"Turns out I never really looked at Jason till you had said that. He was so obsessed with you, I just thought I'd be wasting my time. But turns out, thank to you, he's my 'destined one'. How unreal, right?"

Exactly what I said. I laughed, answering, "Very."

"Speaking of unreal things, like witchcraft," We both chuckled. "You should pick up some sage and roses. I'm guessing you don't have a garden over there yet, do you? Oh, and I'm guessing you haven't unpacked a single thing yet. You should get someone to help you. I would, but, well. You know, the distance matter. But I'll be sure to visit you. With the rest of the Circle as well."

"Sage and roses? Got it." I didn't bother questioning why, she knew what she was talking about. I felt myself grin, almost guilty. She knew me so well. "No garden. And well, I unpacked my room for the most part! That's a start right?"

It was nice talking to her again. I finished my shopping, while talking to Phoebe the entire time. Every now and then an interruption from one of the group, telling me to come back and saying silly lies like my parents had come back. Even thoug hthat wasn't somethign to joke about, I still laughed and told them if they ever said that again, I would never come back. That shut them up.

"Find any friends?" Phoebe asked me, as I was loading the gorceries in the trunk of my mustang.

"I did. And I'm starting to believe that they're witches. I don't have any hard evidence on the subject, but there's 12 of them and they wear gemstones. Like Faye, she has a star ruby."

"Oo, rare." she mused. "Maybe they are. I mean, your parents were witches, and they told you to go there. Maybe it was to find this other witch coven?"

"And do what?"

"We'll have to find out, now won't we?"

"Oh, you're right. We will. I'll keep you updated." I grinned, so much confidence. "I have to go, can't let the roses wilt now can I?"

She laughed, "Alright Klaire-Bear. Have fun with your friends, let me know about their 'condition',"

"Oh, you know I will, later love!" I hung up, and pocketed my phone as I put the cart away. I drove hoem quickly so I could at least get the food in the fridge and cubboards, the ice cream in the freezer. Mmm, mint chocolate chip, my favorite.

"Klaire should join the Circle!" Doug and Chris yelled excitedly as the meeting began. The group blinked, dumbfounded.

"We don't even know if she's a witch yet," argued Diana. Murmurs of agreement.

"Hiddenite is embedded all over her choker though, it's rare and since it's clear, it's powerful like quartz. It also adds mystery and allure to the wearer," Melanie, the expert in crystals stated very factually.

"See? There's a huge possibility!" pressed Doug.

"Besides, this is the Circle we're talking about. Only 12 people to a Circle remember?"

"Why not change it up? There's no rule against a 13th member." Deborah stepped up.

The mauled that over for a moment.

"13th house, 13th member. It sounds about right, doesn't it?" Chris added.

The group murmured amoungst eachother, before most turned to look at Cassie.

"Uhm... I have a feeling she could possibly be another witch..."

"There you go!"

"Even Cassie says so,"

"Alright," Diana's resoluting voice answered. "We'll watch over her, monitor her, look for any signs of her possibly being a witch. Then if it proves positive, we'll let her join the coven."

The Hendersons exchanged looks of triuphant, they knew that they had won.


End file.
